


I Like this Song Scotty

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frontotemporal Dementia, M/M, Music, Nogitsune, Not Beta Read, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles doesn't want the bite, scott takes care of stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles refuses to take the bite after they find out he has frontotemporal dementia. Scott finds another way to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like this Song Scotty

**Author's Note:**

> So today in class I watched a documentary were they used music on people in nursing homes. It amazed me on just how much a song could help these people. When I saw them using it on elderly with dementia and just how much it helped these people remember things from their past and how happy it made them I just couldn't help but want to write a fic based after this.  
> I apologies for any mistakes. Did not do very good editing.

When the Nogistune had finally been killed Scott had figured that was the turning point of their nightmare. They’d have time to lick their wounds and come together to help fix what was left of the pack. The healing process could begin. 

But then they’d gotten Stiles’s MRI results back. 

Scott had figured that with the Nogitsune being to blame for Stiles’s actions the results wouldn’t matter. They would come back as normal, and Stiles would be fine. Well, as fine as someone possessed by a dark fox could be. The results had come back positive for dementia though. They’d decided that this had to be a mistake, a leftover trick from the fox. Another MRI was scheduled, but when the results came back the same they could no longer deny that it wasn’t a trick.

Stiles Stilinski had frontotemporal dementia. 

He also didn’t want the bite. 

At first Scott figured that Stiles felt he deserved the disease. Like it was karma getting back at him for what the Nogitsune had done. So Scott kept asking, kept reinforcing that what the Nogitsune did wasn’t Stiles’s fault, kept trying to prove that Stiles deserved to be cured. Stiles continued to say no.

“Let me try to fight this Scott. Please. Respect my wishes and let me do this,” Stiles had said. Scott had, had no choice but to give in. He’d agreed to Stiles’s wishes in exchange for Stiles allowing Scott to stay by his side through the entire ordeal. Stiles had agreed. 

Once it had been settled that Stiles wasn’t going to take the bite Scott began to research other ways to help his best friend. The Sheriff and he had agreed that they were going to try and keep Stiles out of an institution at all cost. When Stiles’s mind started to going though Scott wasn’t sure if they’d be able to stick to that plan. Stiles would get violent with no warning and confused with no way of making him recall who they were. It was terrifying and Scott had felt hopeless.

That is until he found out about music. He’d stumbled upon a documentary by complete accident. In it a man was going to nursing homes and helping the elderly by playing them music. He’d seen elderly dementia patients remember things they had long since forgotten with the simple power of song. Scott wasn’t sure if it would work on Stiles but he’d been desperate enough to give it a try. 

He’d gather a list of songs he could remember Stiles singing in the shower, songs the sheriff said Claudia use to sing to Stiles before she lost her mind, and songs that Scott knew Stiles knew every word to because they’d come on the radio every time Stiles drove them to school. Scott started with playing the songs whenever he was around, he’d hum the songs whenever he helped Stiles do daily activities, and he’d sing the songs softly at night as Stiles slept in his arms. The violent episodes decreased, and Stiles’s memory seemed better than it had in months. 

Stiles still had good and bad days though.

Some days Stiles would wake up with no recollection of who he was or who Scott was. He’d become violent immediately. Yelling and hitting at Scott or whoever came near him. Scott had learned the best way to help was to sing the songs that Claudia had sung all those year ago. He’d sing until Stiles grew calmer. Until he could get close again and wrap Stiles into his arm. Then he’d stop. 

“Why’d you stop,” Stiles would always ask. “I like that song.”

And Scott would just tug his friend closer burying his face into Stiles hair as tears slipped down his cheeks. He would hum the song unable to trust his own voice as he rocked the two back and forth. 

“I like this song Scotty. It’s a very good song.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
